guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rilohn Refuge (mission)
I did this as a warrior carrying a Chor's Axe. WOW. I litterally bulldozed thru the soldiers....I would literally take down half a group in the time the others would fight the rest. And i was hitting for consitent high damage even against the elementals.--Lullysing 17:15, 27 November 2006 (CST) my ele has armor vs elemental damage.....so I see no need for winter (I have an extra +10 vs elemental while NO extra vs cold....). Was an easy mission even with heros/henchies. :Doesn't match my experience at all. Perhaps you shutdown the pumps. With al 80 vs elemental, my monk was still taking 360 point stoning hits. After most of the party getting oneshotted, we hit town and changed to life barrier and winter.(giveing everyone much the same protection as the suggested winter/mantra, w/o everyone needing to be mes) Using both, mission was easy even though one person left immedatly. Prot spirit or shelter are very helpful too, and might be enough alone but w/o some way to negate the damage bonus or perfect interrupting, people will get 1-2 shotted :Using Winter and Divine intervention (and some well managed rez skills) with a full party of caster/range hench/heroes) an Elementlist can master this mission with minimal difficulty. take out the Droughtlings on one side or the other (or both) before the final battle. Spread party out near stairs to minimize Sandstorm damage. Use divine intervention (hero monk) and agro The Drought, fall back, and pummel him with evrything you've got...simple but effective. :: I just turned Zhed into a mesmer and brought along a crapload of intrerupts along with the misnamed illusionist henchmen. The Drought couldn't get any spell off and dropped like a fly. I just like to point out for those who don't want to change all the heroes' 2nd profession to Mesmer just for the mantra or whatever other reason: try to find a primary interrupt Mesmer with the elite skill Power Block. Since all the skills used by the Drought have the Earth attribute he/it won't be able to use any skills for a period. Maybe even use Arcane Echo to block him twice if you still have problems or insufficient healing. This way I never had any problems getting bonus. Avoiding Dehjah Why was my tip on avoiding Dehjah @ the start of the mission removed? This was a valid tip, especially in a hero/hench group that might not heal Dehjah whilst she's charging off to her death. Unless U can't avoid Dehjah any longer, this tip should be put back into the mission guide, as often the hardest part (or I found the hardest) was keeping her alive until she opened the door. --80.193.51.72 01:06, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Sorry wasn't logged in --P.hilling 01:11, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::When the mission starts, Dehjah will lead you through a few groups of Steelfang Drakes and Kournan troops to the entrance of the waterworks. She will run ahead of the party, heedless of whether you follow or not, and can easily die if she gets too far ahead. It is possible to avoid her at the start by running wide to the right, clear out the area up to the waterworks, then return and fetch her in safety. Is that not it? It's still there. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:14, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::As kyrasantae pointed out, the info is still there, I simply incorporated it into the walkthrough. Fewer bullets = much cleaner article. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 14:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) I purposely didnt speak to dehjah , and she still follows us and runs in, so I dont know how valid that tip is .68.54.131.134Winged Immortality *It seems to no longer be possible to capture Sandstorm. I've done this mission over 20 times now (always master reward)... Initially (when Nightfall was first released) when The Drought was killed, the mission would not end until all the Droughtlings were also dispatched. This is no longer the case, and I have been thwarted no less than eight times today as the mission is ending immediately following the death of The Drought (funny to see my party taking a tremendous beating from the remaining droughtlings during the cutscene...not funny to mangle this creature repeatedly without getting the capture I seek) Was there an update changing this that ArenaNet neglected to inform us of? :: I just did the mission and I killed The Drought first. The mission did not end until both of the Droguhtlings that are part of its group died.Darth Executor 19:41, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Same here, killing The Drought does not end the mission. By the way, it was not that hard to get the masters reward, just with a standard group of henchies and heros (lvl 18-20) did the trick, although I do think I ran out of res sigs after the drought was killed. namnatulco 13:09, 18 December 2006 (CST) Master's / Expert / Standard * I think we need to verify the content relating to the level of awards dependent on the number of pumps shut down. I've just completed by shutting down 2 pumps, and only got a Standard quest reward. --Altariel Noldorin 07:27, 4 February 2007 (CST) * I can second this. Just completed the mission no more than 2 minutes ago, shut down 2 of the 5 pumps, and got standard reward. Zedarius 01:18, 13 February 2007 (CST) Bringing Winter Isn't cold damage just a type of elemental damage like earth damage is? Without another skill to reduce the cold damage, why bring winter? How does changing damage from earth damage to cold damage help anyone except elementalists with cryomancer armor? Banaticus 18:56, 1 January 2007 (CST) :In response to myself, Winter changes the earth damage from a spell into cold damage, so that you don't take the extra 50% damage, as you haven't been hit with earth damage. ::I don't know. I just did it with winter with my heros and they just got wiped like it wasn't there. They may have changed it with an update. --24.160.134.221 20:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::If there was an update it had to be within the past week. I brought winter when I did the mission the 2nd time (see below) and it helped, ALOT. Maybe your healers just couldn't handle the strain, or you didn't interrupt sandstorm? Don't forget that the only difference is +50% (ie: a 100dmg strike does 150dmg) and the droughts sandstorm is already very powerful. Also make sure no droughtlings got to your spirit and killed it, or that you were out of range of it. (don't mean to sound condescending if I do, just trying to narrow the possiblities) --Cynn 03:25, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::I would bet money that they didn't interrupt the drought's sandstorm. I just ran through using Acolyte Jin to place the winter spirit and hit The Drought with Broad Head Arrow. The first time I forgot to lock jin on the drought so she would hit him with broad head arrow, and my party wiped. The second time I locked her on and had no problems with sandstorm...and easily beat the drought.----Thor79 06:41, 28 January 2007 (CST) Capturing Sandstorm I tried to capture sandstorm with my D/E about 5 minutes ago. I went into the droughts chamber, killed 1 group of droughtlings then killed the drought while leaving the other 4 droughtlings alive. The cutscene started the second the drought dropped. I was wondering if this was a recent change, or if I did something wrong, but it seems like either you can't (or they made it harder to) capture the elite from the drought to me. --Cynn 06:19, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Well that's kinda weird 'cause I did this mission again today (with D/R) and hench/heroes. Of the last group we killed the Drought first but the mission didn't end until we killed the Droughtlings (those surrounding the Drought) also. I guess the mission ends if you kill those 3 enemies, no matter how many droughtlings are left, there're several more on the map before you actually reach The Drought. ::Hm, possibly. My heros may have done AoE damage and knocked out the other droughtlings (those adjacent to the boss) while I was busy activating my signet. I'll try the mission again and be sure to bring no AoE attacks and to put them on passive before The Drought dies and I'll post on here again if I still have problems. (Could have sworn one of the adjacent droughtlings was standing though) --Cynn 14:02, 14 January 2007 (CST) Yup, I just did it again and it seems as though the maelstrom that my elementalist hero made was still active and killed the droughtlings after I set them all to passive because I killed The Drought and managed to keep the droughtlings alive for about 15 seconds or so before the henchmen killed them this time. (I just ran in a big circle until the henchmen decided to stop following) --Cynn 10:36, 19 January 2007 (CST) BUG I was doing this mission and The Drought was stuck inside these two walls, and we could not attack it, although it could still attack us. I ended up having to do the whole mission over again...--Uagathy101 01:56, 20 January 2007 (CST) Entry Requirements I tested it with my wife this morning. You just have to HAVE your Margrid the Sly, not have done the Pogahn Passion mission. See my comments in the Nightfall Mission Overviews discussion for a full explanation. ScionOfErixalimar 13:18, 5 February 2007 (CST) Woah Boy, how about that droughts sandstorm, him verus my entire team, wiped us all our with SS. His earth attribute must be 20+. ::High level, high earth attribute, double damage and damage boost=ouch. The Hobo Reward bug ? I just finished this mission (after completing the game via Magrid) for the first time and got only Expert and Master rewards, but not the Standard one. However, I still got the shield with two swords and one spear... Anyone knows if that's normal ? --PatRedway 18:30, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode? Any tips for hard mode? Winter obvious is a big YES, but I'm having trouble taking down the kournan groups with H&H, and builds for heros or a team build/ tips for the mission would really help. Taking down the drought can be a pain when I finall got there I had him down to 1/10 health before he took out my last hero followed by me, help here or in the article would be appreciated and helpful for others. --Crassus Praetor 08:17, 2 June 2007 (CDT) SS Necro and Broad Head Arrow Ranger. Hopefully you have Proph and FactionsThe Hobo 15:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Yes, thanks and I did it using Maelstorm he cant get a spell off for 10 secs. (I forgot winter :S)--88.105.82.45 05:53, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :I've beaten this mission in hard mode with a 3 man team (no hench) using this farming build. 84.16.226.75 09:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I did it with E/A solo farmer build... --Lyrika 11:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) This mission is bugged I've achieved a Master's rating, twice, but the mission icon shows only a basic completion. I don't think it counted toward Protector, either. WTF?!? I just did mission!!!Closed all 5 pumps and got standard reward!!!WTF is that?!? :For masters you must not shut the pumps down. lern2reed --- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::I concur with magi, learn to read. *cough* idiot *cough* :::GW:NPA GW:YAV [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 12:31, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Flavor of the Week Scythe Ranger Scythe Rangers make excellent frontliners for this mission due to their excellent armor vs. elemental damage combined with Rending Touch to rob the Droughtlings of their Stoneflesh Auras. Furthermore, Winter can easily be added to the bar, nullifying the Drought/Droughtling's bonus damage. :if th 50% -->30% change is correct how do the fire pumps affect your percent damage? Roland Cyerni 16:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) 600/smite I tried this mission a couple of times on my monk, but I always died with the drought at ~50% and his comrades dead. Then I kicked out zhed, took my smite hero and equipped my 600 skills. I supported the party with mainly prot sp and my hero maintained her enchantments on me. When we reached the drought chamber (we didn't turn off any pumps), I flagged everyone back and went tanking. Killed the Drought without any problems, recasting Spell Breaker when it recharged (otherwise they'd just spam stone daggers and not attack). I found it a quite easy way to kill him on masters, and it should work on HM too I think.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You can solo The Drought (at least in NM) with a Perma SF. He won't cas't Stoneflesh Aura because he's not getting attacked, killed him in a breeze like that. It was, however, very lame :) Thomahawk 15:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC)